Legacy of the Jedi Pt 1 Journey of the Star Forge
by General-Revan-Starwalker
Summary: This is the Beginning of the End for Revan Starwalker, former Dark Lord of the Sith.


Note: The Sith Bombers look like a Sith Interceptor version of a TIE Bomber.

**Star Wars**

**The Legacy of the Jedi**

**Part 1**

**Knights of the Old Republic 1**

**Journey of the Star Forge**

Pyria system

Borleais Orbit

Sith_ Interdictor_-Class Battle Cruiser _Dark Hammer_.

Set one Year before the events of Kotor 1.

11:35 AM Republic standard time.

Darth Revan stood at the front of the bridge of his flagship, The _Dark Hammer_, Malak's ship, the _Leviathan_ and the flagship for the other ten members of the Sith ruling council, the _Glory of the Sith_ engaged the small Republic fleet, the _Leviathan _was being hounded by three republic _Capital _I-Class battle cruisers, the _Glory _was being attacked by four squadrons of A-wings and T-wings, The _Hammer_, however was not being attacked, which surprised Revan, he knew that this attack was meant to kill him and destabilize the Sith command, he also knew that any attack on his flagship would be impossible, the _Hammer_ was 50 meters longer then a standard interdictor, it had 15 more quad lasers, 3 tractor beams more, 8 more Ion cannons and 4 more turbolasers then a standard interdictor cruiser, it also had six squadrons on board, three interceptor squadrons and three Sith bomber squadron, he knew that the Jedi would try to board his ship and attempt to capture him, but he would make it difficult for them, to test them.

"Hm, The Republic fleet is leaving the _Hammer_ out of their attack, but I have a way to deal with that, Major, Launch all Sith Interceptors and Bombers to lure the Republic Fleet out to the _Hammer_…Also, have all security teams report to the bridge, docking bay, engine room and the shield generator control room, you have your orders, now carry them out, Major." Revan said, still looking out the viewport.

"Yes sir." Major Ondor said, saluting Revan and walked over to the control panel when two permacrete charges and two thorium charges blew open the blast door, showering the bridge with shrapnel as Major Ondor and Revan's four Dark Jedi Master bodyguards were knocked down by the explosion as four Jedi Knights leapt through the still burning door, blades of blue, green, yellow and violet combating the blades of crimson while Admiral Jon Tarkin took out his Sith assassin's Pistol, aimed it at Revan and said: "You will pay for your crimes against the republic, die, Revan, DIE!." Tarkin said as he fired his blaster at Revan.

Revan turned around and defected the blaster blots with his gloved hand and said: "The Sith may allow traders in our ranks, but _I _do not allow allies of the republic on _my _ship." Revan said, using the force to crush Tarkin's windpipe as the four Jedi made their way over to him, the lead Jedi was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her movements were as graceful and elegant as an Echani fire dancer, yet as deadly as a Mandalorain commando, through it had been many years since he had seen her, he still knew who she was.

"_The Jedi are here sooner then I thought they would be, Bastila would be the natural choice to lead this commando mission, she is as beautiful as she was all those years ago." _Revan thought as Bastila and three other Jedi knights stood a few feet away from him.

"So, the Jedi send great Jedi Bastila Shan to defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith, I must say that you are destined to fail, even if you kill me, you are on the most powerful ship in the galaxy, surrounded by equally as powerful ship, you will lose." Revan said, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt, a blood red blade blasting from the hilt.

"You cannot win Revan, you were a Jedi once, remember your teachings, you still can be saved I know you can." Bastila said, anger and a caring concern in her voice, a yellow blade blasting from the hilt.

"Please spare me your Jedi propaganda, I became the dark lord for reasons you could never understand, surrender or I will be left with no chose but to fight you. Revan snarled, standing in a juyo lightsaber stance.

"Revan…I don't want to fight you, but I will do what I must for the good of the republic… and the Jedi." Bastila said, standing in a makashi lightsaber stance.

Revan's lightsaber was faster then any the Jedi had ever seen, greater then the Jedi Exile, Streen Organa's lightsaber, with every attack Bastila and the other Jedi made, Revan would match it faster and more powerful, as the duel continued, Bastila and the others were beginning to gain the upper hand until Revan used force wave and pushed them into the crew pits.

"It does not matter what you could do to me, you will never defeat me, this fight is over." Revan said, turning to look out the viewport at the space battle.

Bastila and the strike team climbed out of the crew pits, ignited their lightsabers and prepared to fight to the death.

"If we lose and you kill us, others will fight you, your empire will fall and you, Revan, will be killed." The Jedi knight Jonas Star said, his violet bladed lightsaber held over his head in a soresu lightsaber stance.

Revan could care less what the Jedi was saying; his attention was focused on the battle taking place outside, the _Leviathan _and the _Glory were_ flaking the _Hammer_ and exchanging turbolaser fire with Revan's flagship, the interceptor and bomber squadrons attacking the republic ships turned their attention to the interceptor and bombers attacking the _Leviathan _and the _Glory_, a single Sith bomber began firing at the bridge of the _Hammer_, launching proton torpedoes, concussion missiles and firing it's laser cannons wildly in the area around the viewport.

"Damn you, Malak, everybody, get down." Revan said as the warheads exploded almost in front of the viewport, shaking the bridge, causing Revan and the other Jedi to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

Bastila got to her knees and crawled over to Revan and said: "Revan, can you hear me, Revan?"

Revan heard her voice but he saw his life flash before his eyes, his parents: Jonathan and Mirriana, his brothers and sisters: Emon, Tomaas, Jania and Aloura, his cousin: Ranik, who was like a brother to him, his house in the capital city of Corellia, the hiking trips his family took to the mountains near Coronet, being attacked by a pack of cornelian sand panthers, holding his mothers hand while she slowly died because of the poison from the panthers claw, always blaming himself for her death, for not having an antidote pack in his backpack, her funeral, a week later meeting a family friend, a Jedi master named Keira, the trip to Couscant, first seeing both Couscant that the Jedi temple, seeing some of the younglings bullying a boy, punching the padawan who was head of the gang, getting in trouble by Keria and the padawan's master, Master Vrook, meeting Malak and becoming best friends, reuniting with Ranik and Jania when they both joined the republic naval academy, being transferred to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine with Malak and Streen Organa, a padawan who arrived on Couscant a year after Revan did, meeting Bastila for the first time, meditating on one of the hill's near the enclave watching the sun set, seeing the holo-net reports of mandalorain attacks on worlds all over the outer rim, announcing that he and any other Jedi that wished to go with him would go to sullust and join the republic fleet, the night before he left, saying good bye to Keria and kissing Bastila, who had developed a crush on him, seeing the republic fleet in orbit of Sullust, the worlds he had fought for during the mandalorain war: Serroco, Iridonia, Dagary Minor, Eres III, Duro, Taris, Jaga's Cluster, Onderon, Dxun, Althir, Malachor V, The mandalorian fleet, lead by Mandalore the Ultimate and the republic fleet, lead by General Streen Organa were blasting each other out of the sky, The combinded forces of his, Streen's and Malak's Fleet devision's attacking the overwlemed forces of Mandalore's fleet, standing in the doorway of the bridge of Mandalore's flagship, _Mandalore's honor_, the reflection of his single cyan bladed lightsaber on Mandalore's armor, the scar that ran along the side his right temple that was left there as a gift from Mangalore, witnessing the activation of the mass shadow generator from the bridge of his flagship, the_ Hammer of Light_, sitting at the desk in his office on the_ Hammer_ auguring with Streen about whether to return to Couscant to face judgment by the high council or to journey to the unknown regions to find the scattered remains of the mandalorian fleet, watching as Steen's flagship, the _Incourageous _and the small fleet of ships wiling to head back to Couscant entered hyperspace, taking an orbital shuttle to Dantooine, Tattooing, Korean, Manahan, Kashyyyk and Rakata Prime, meeting both The One and the Elders council, stepping into the temple of the ancients, landing on the _Star Forge_, meeting the guardian droid in charge of the smooth running of the _Star Forge_, watching as the _Forge _began constructing fleets of interdictors, one and two person interceptors, one and two person bombers, troop carriers, orbital shuttles and _Imperial_-class dreadnoughts, the visions he had of the true Sith, of a galaxy drowned in war, the fleets of Republic, Sith and Mandalorain ships, the armies of their fleets, the Republic, Sith and mandalorain troopers and Jedi and Dark Jedi fighting the true Sith's army, warbeasts and warfleets, his vision focused to see Bastila looking down at him, moving to talk off his mask.

"Don't." Revan murmured.

"Your injured, let me help you." Bastila said.

"No, you've done your job, Bastila, let me die, I'll activate the auto-destruct for the _Hammer_, it'll take out the _Leviathan_ and the _Glory_." Revan said, trying to stand, but laid back down.

"No, my job was to bring you back alive, not kill you."

"Very well, Jonas, go over to the control panel by the door, input this password: Starwalker-21-18-omaga in the over ride and activate the auto-destruct, set it for five minutes, Bastila, I feel I must warn you that my face has changed a lot from you saw me last." Revan said, talking off his mask, his face looked different, much different then it had all those years ago, The iris in his eyes had turned from brown to yellow, the area around his scar had become infected, the skin on his face had turned a purplish-red, as if the skin and blood cells had died, causing his skin to look pale, mottled and diseased, the small goatee he had grown during his days on Dantooine had turned into a full mustache and beard, there also was blood trickling down his forehead.

Bastila could sense that Revan's life was fading when Revan managed to say: "Bastila…cough… tell my family that… I did what I did to save the galaxy from the…" Revan let out a breath and died.

Tears began to well up in Bastila's eyes, she had looked up to him, when she had first met him, she knew he would be a great Jedi master one day, then he turned to the dark side, she had told nobody that she had a secret crush on Revan, she knew, of course, that Jedi were forbidden to fall in love, forbidden to marry, but she didn't care what the council said, she loved Revan with all her heart.

"Bastila is…is he dead?" Vera Aomgea asked.

Tears began to stream down Bastila's face when she remembered something she had learned about in the Jedi holocrons, there was a way to save Revan, but during the process, an emotional and force bond would be forged between the two of them, a bond that could only be broken if one of them died or was killed.

"Yes he is, but there is a small spark of life left in him, I can use the force to preserve that spark until we arrive on Dantooine."

"I know where your going with this, and I'm completely opposed to this, you don't know what that bond will do to you, the dark taint in him might go over to you." Vera said.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Bastila said.

"Ok, I've activated the auto-destruct, we have five minutes to escape the _Dark Hammer_ before she explodes…what's wrong?" Jonas asked.

"Revan is dead and Bastila is going to forge a force bond with him to save his life." The Jedi Marck Aodsa said.

"That's completely insane, what makes you so sure that if you do that, Revan can be redeemed?" Jonas asked.

"As I told Vera and Marck, that's a chance I'm willing to and will take." Bastila said as she concentrated her healing power on Revan's head injury and began to preserve the spark of life in Revan's subconscious mind.

Jonas pulled the comlink from his tunic belt, activated the transceiver and spoke into the receiver: "_Jedi Heart_, this is Jedi Knight Jonas Star, prepare for imitate departure, also prepare a miniature kolto tank and the medical droid for our arrival."

"_Is a member of the strike team injured?"_ The Shuttle pilot asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"_What does that mean, in a matter of speaking?"_

"Revan's been injured, Bastila is going to use the force to sustain his injuries until we get to the Evac Shuttle."

"_All right, I've just received a transmission from The Pride of the Republic, their pulling out, we have 4 minutes to link up with the rest of the fleet before they leave."_

"Very well, we're on our way." Jonas said as he clicked off his comlink, while Marck picked Revan up and started for the door of the Bridge.

The Computer's emotionless voice rang through the ship as the four Jedi knights ran for the Turbo-lift that would take them down to the docking bay: _"auto-destruct sequence Starwalker 2 Alpha, Four minutes, five seconds to detonation." _

As the Turbo-lift doors opened and the Strike team ran for the Evac Shuttle, the deck plates shook as the bombs planted by the other Jedi strike team's exploded.

"Hurry up, this ship is breaking apart, let's go." Jonas said as they ran up the Loading ramp of the Orbital Shuttle.

"We need to hook Revan up to the kolto tank right now." Bastila said to the Medical Droid, DLM-15."

"Observation: it would seem that a piece of shrapnel has lodged itself in one of the artery in his left arm, I have to operate." "DLM, get up here we're going to need some cover fire." 

"Exclamation: Damn it Colonel, I'm a Medical droid, not a Gunner!"

"I don't care, get up to the cockpit, NOW!"

"Very well, can you keep an eye on him, Bastila?" DLM asked.

"Of course I will." Bastila said as DLM climbed up the ladder to the Cockpit.

Bastila looked at Revan's body, his mask was sitting on the End-table at the head of the Operation table, and she walked over to him, put his hand in hers and whispered: "I love you, Revan Starwalker, and I'll never leave you for as long as I live."

"_I love you too, Bastila Shan, I always have and always will." _Revan whispered back.

"Revan, can you hear me?"

"_In a way, yes, look behind you_._" _Revan said.

Bastila turned to see Revan standing there, or she thought it was Revan, he had a Mandalorain Wars Era Jedi Robe on, She saw that the lightsaber hooked to his belt was the same one he had built during his time as a Padawan to the Jedi Master, Keria, but the strangest thing was he had a bluish glow around him.

"Revan….Is that really you?"

"_Yes, it is I, and I know what you're going to say, yes i'm dead, but somehow I am tied to you thought the force, I don't know how, but it would seem that you're the only one who can see me…it would seem that you are talking to my conscious_**-**_mind, or at least what remains of my mind, how this happened, I don't know, but now, I know all there is to know in the galaxy, and I know a way to survive, but we have to go to Dantooine, only the Jedi Council can help me." _Revan said.

"What can the Council do to help you?" Bastila asked.

Revan looked at his body and said: _"My body is nothing but a shell, my consciousness is stuck in your mind, my sub- conscious mind, however, is still in my body, so if somehow, we can transfer the memory's from someone, like my cousin, Ranik, over to mi… Revan's brain, perhaps, then he can be redeemed."_

"But, what will happen to you?" Bastila asked.

"_Well, my memory's will be erased, but I know a failsafe that will bring all my memories back to me, but I must go, I shall see you soon…My love."_

"Goodbye, Revan…My Love." Bastila said as Revan disappeared, soon Jonas and DLM entered the Medical Room.

Jonas saw Bastila smiling and said: "What is it, Bastila?"

Bastila Looked up at him and said: "Nothing, Contact Governor Ranik Starwalker on Deralia, as well as Revan's Family on Corellia."

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"Because I know how to save Revan."

The Beginning of the End.


End file.
